RS013: Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt II
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 16. Synopsis Ruby tries to get Mr. Briney back on the land, while Crawdaunt is attacking. He develops an unique strategy to defeat Crawdaunt. Meanwhile, Sapphire arrives to Dewford Town and meets a new Gym Leader. Chapter Plot Ruby tries to get Mr. Briney back to the boat and dodges Crawdaunt's Hyper Beam. Peeko uses Quick Attack, but gets its beak broken. Crawdaunt picks Peeko up and slams it to the ground. Mr. Briney is worried, for Crawdaunt's Shell Armor protects it from vulnerable attacks. Mr. Briney hits his head into the ship and falls unconscious. Ruby pulls him back up and taps Crawdaunt's armor, thinking it has some weaknesses. Kiki, however, begins playing with its tail and a strange power is unlocked, affecting Crawdaunt. Later, Mr. Briney wakes up and notices Peeko has been bandaged and wears make up. Ruby greets Mr. Briney, who asks what happened to Crawdaunt. Ruby points out Crawdaunt has been tied up and claims Crawdaunt hit the boat when the boat itself was swaying. Briney asks about Skitty, so Ruby replies it usually chases its tail. Briney goes to the wheel to navigate the boat, but thinks Ruby is hiding something, noticing Crawdaunt is charmed. Briney thinks that Crawdaunt, who got infatuated by Skitty's Cute Charm. However, Double-Edge is a recoil move, so Briney wonders could Skitty have taken that much damage. He notices Skitty has been walking in circles, so that must've decreased the recoil damage. Mr. Briney sees Ruby has developed a powerful strategy, though Ruby and Kiki are still seasick. At any rate, they arrive to Dewford Town. Briney sees he should pursue the creature he is looking for, as well as to find out about these earthquakes. Sapphire, however, is glad to see an island, since she has been sailing with her Lorry. Lorry sneezes, creating a big wave, then has Sapphire blasted in air, allowing her to see further. She notices a bunch of surfers and is shocked they may get hit by the wave. However, she notices a man and a Makuhita, who ride the wave. Sapphire comes to the man, apologizing for Lorry and the wave. The man replies she shouldn't worry much, as it was a good wave to ride. Sapphire wonders why is Makuhita surfing, as it is a fighting Pokémon. The man replies he was training Makuhita the secret of jū; blasting energy from the body in the battle. He also explains there is the gō, focusing energy from the body. The man advises Sapphire she should remember during the challenge, introducing himself as Brawly, Gym Leader of Dewford Town. Brawly asks of Sapphire that she should challenge him tomorrow morning, since he is going on an expedition on several days. Ruby arrives to Dewford Town with Mr. Briney and is shocked to see Sapphire here as well. It has passed 10 days since the bet started. Debuts Pokémon Makuhita (Brawly's) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 16 chapters